Lost Legends the female hero
by SeaSaria
Summary: Zelda has many Legends without Link so I decided to write them staring with the Hero of Time’s Grandma Lin (Hero of Magic) and the first Zelda ever! A servant will try to steal secrets of the Triforce from 16 year old Zelda, but a lame girl of 10: Lin a
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda: Lost Legends (the female hero) by Epona ( Elena  
  
sum: Zelda has many Legends without Link so I decided to write them staring with the Hero of Time's Grandma Lin (Hero of Magic) and the first Zelda ever! A servant will try to steal secrets of the Triforce from 16 year old Zelda, but a lame girl of 10: Lin and Zelda's older brother Zeus, 18, stands in their way. First please read Zelda 2 manual and play OOT This an Ocarina of Time (OOT), and an Adventure of Lin (AOL) Fan fic. Also now including ideas/parts/things form A Link to Past (ALTTP), and the Oracle Series. Enjoy! Rating has change from PG to PG 13 Read & Review  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Talon, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you. I only made up Lin!  
  
Chapter 1 The Prince, Magician, and Princess  
  
It is said in the ancient scrolls. When Hyrule was only one country and new. That was a very long ago. A great powerful, brave, and wise ruler maintained the peace in Hyrule using the whole Triforce. However this ruler was too child of a man and died. Then the 18 year old prince Zeus of the kingdom should of become king and inherited everything, but he could only in inherit the Triforce in part.  
  
This where our legend begins ..  
Zeus was fanatic. His brown hair would become grey if he didn't find the Triforce soon. Without the Triforce the peace would be lost. He searched everywhere (high and low) for the missing parts. No matter how hard he tried; he could not find them. Then when all hope seamed lost, the prince got some unexpected news. A magician close to the king told him about something the king said to the younger sister of the prince, Princess Zelda. A sixteen year old girl with orange hair and blue eyes. It was about the Triforce.  
The prince immediately sought out the Princess Zelda. He found her in Hyrule's Market, helping two of their people. He smiled at her and ask to speak in private. It is then he asked about the Triforce. Zelda calmly told him that their father had made her promise not to tell a soul, not even her own family the secrets of the Triforce. Zeus respected this and question no further. When Zeus got to the castle the magician asked if the princess shared her knowage. When Zeus told of Zelda's promise; the magician simply said "I will speak to her highness." With that he went to find her.  
The way the magician said those words made Zeus suspicious. He went to the armory of the castle. There he found his trusty whip and then looked at a statue. It was of the three goddesses but each was holding something together. It was strange cause the statue never held something before. Din, Nayru, and Farore each had a hand on the hilt of a sword. This wasn't just any sword. Zeus had never seen anything even close to it. It's blade shown sliver, it's hilt all a deep blue, a yellow gem in the center, above it the symbol of the Triforce engraved in it's blade. He walked up to it. To be surprised that the statue was a statue no more.  
  
Ch. 2 3 Gods and the sword.  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Talon, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you. I only made up Lin and the blacksmiths!  
  
Three girls, live girls stood in it's place. "We are Din, Nayru, and Farore." They said this in one voice. "We come to give another gift/inheritance of your late father."- the Goddesses. "Many years ago your father found out the triforce was inanimate object. It could not tell good from evil or evil from good, so he made a wish. He prayed on the Triforce for a object powerful enough and resistant to magic which could even repulsed the powers/wishes granted by the Triforce. We answered him by giving him plans on a scroll. He was shocked to see it was a blue print for foraging a sword. The one sword to rule them all! (Sorry Joseph Blanchette,er Frog Boy)"  
"Anyway the materials needed make to this great sword..." Zeus understood where this was going but he needed to warn Zelda of the magician. "We understand your wanting to go, but do not worry we are stopping time with this." As they said this Nayru pulled out an object a deep blue; (same deep blue as the sword's hilt) an ocarina. "Give this object to your only daughter when she is old enough. It is Nayru Goddess of Time and Wisdom's Ocarina." They said giving it to him. Zeus accepted the great gift "but about the sword?" he asked.  
"Well your father got the materials for the sword by pooling all the races of Hyrule together and asked them for the materials. The people loved their king and give him all he needed. Even if they did not know what the stuff was for. When he returned with the things we asked for. We told him to find blacksmiths, with good hearts and loyal to the king from each race. Those blacksmiths were 1. Saria of the Kokiri (Yep the same one as Link's best friend). 2. Deathra of the Gorons( current leader Big Sister). 3. Aveil of the Gerudo (Nabooru's older cousin) 4. Prince Zora of Zora (Something of Ruto's?) 5. Isabel of the Impa Sheikahs family. 6. Navi the fairy (3 guesses who that is) and 7. the king of Hyrule himself for the Hylian's."  
"They worked together for 3 days making and the sword. When it was done; it was surely a sword of great things, but something was missing." "The power to repel?" "Yes Zeus, and so we took the sword. Then we wiped everyone's' memory of the sword. We left only this a prophecy: In time a, a great hero would come and save Hyrule from a great evil. He or she will use this very Sword of Evil's Blane to smite evil! Here is the finished product the Master Sword! Here we are giving it to you. To guard for the hero! "  
  
Chapter 3: 3 girls one truth  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Talon, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you. I only made up Lin and the other girl!  
  
The Goddesses handed the sword for all this time as one to the prince! He gasped as he took it. "Ah you can hold it! That means you're a true hero to someone. It also means you have a good heart. Unforturely you are not the hero for you can not use it's true power. It so powerful that only of a strong body and a pure heart can truly wield it." They said as he stood in awe at the sword. He even took a few swings with it. While he was doing this, he swore the Goddesses whisper "It also takes a certain name." ("Well duh!!!! Bet you guessed what that means-certain name- LIIIIINNNNKKK er Link!!!!!!!!"the author of all time AOAT er Elena)  
"We Goddesses must be going, quickly go find Zelda!" They said returning into the statues once more in the position they always been. "Goodbye Din, Nayru, and Farore." he said going out of the room. He took the sword, the ocarina, and the whip with him. He magically hidden them from mortal eyes.  
It took a while to find Zelda. She was helping the same two people as before. A woman, Zelda's age and a ten-year-old girl. The woman had blond hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty and had a teal dress, a white apron with matching cap on. Zelda was helping her carry a basket of apples. Each had a hand on it, but the woman on the other hand was a carrying the girl? She was brown-blond with blue-green eyes. She wore a yellow dress and had a brown kokiri cap in her hand . Zeus was amazed that the women could carry both the girl and the basket. "Zelda! Hey over here!" the prince yelled at her to come over.  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Lin, Lee, Link Triforce 


	2. Lin, Lee, Link Triforce

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Talon, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you. I only made up Lin!  
  
Chapter 4: Lin, Lee, Link Triforce  
  
Together the three girls walked over to him. "What's up I was helping Farore with her apples. She sells them here in the market. She and her lil sister Lin aren't from around here, aren't yeah?," she said to the prince and then to the child. Farore set the child down, where she sat there. Then she spoke up "Sister and me live past the woods on an apple o and farm. My daddy was a knight you know." Lin saw Farore sadden at this.  
"Farore after the goddess? Right?" asked Zeus. "Right my parents always liked that goddess. "She was their favorite, right sis?" Farore. "Right!"-Lin. Then she turned to the prince. "She is my favorite one too!" she whisper to him. He smiled and said "Mine is Nayru and so is Zelda's." he smirked. "Acutely brother we can not decide me it's Nayru or Farore, you it's Nayru or Din" she teased him. "Look Zelda came here to warn to watch out for our royal Magician, Agahnim. He is looking for you-know-what. Whatever you do, do not tell anything, Zelda, anything!" Zeus looked deeply into Zelda's eyes. That look sacred her.  
"Do not fear brother, our fathers secret is safe in my heart." she winked at him. "Just promise you be careful." sighed the prince. "Well will Prince Zeus, all three of us will." -Lin.  
  
(Was this normal for a child to act like such a little one then she speaks wise words?) Zeus thought to himself.  
  
"Just be careful okay, I'm off. Good-bye ladies." he said patting the girl on the head. Then he hugged Zelda goodbye. Then was off like escaped Cucco! "He seems weird" said Lin. "Link do not be rude. He is the Prince, Zelda's brother!" shouted Farore.  
  
(Oh no not my nick name) -Lin. "Yes sister. Hey Zelda I think I know what the Prince was taking about."  
  
"What Link?" cried Zelda.  
  
( A strange name for a strange person, a girl for that matter) -Zelda (Hey I like my nick name!-Lin (Telepathy? Child you can use it? Only royals, sages, magicians have that gift!) -Zelda. She was shocked not even she could do Telepathy at that age. "So I can use it! Big deal! I want to use my legs more anything. I so not like others!" cried Lin breaking into a fit and losing her blanche. This was her nick name's origin. "Lin did you hurt yourself? Goddesses our brother Lee would kill me if you did. He always said I had no respect toward what everyone called different, he called special." cried Farore checking if the little girl was okay.  
"Farore you have a brother?!" asked Zelda. "Not anymore, and yes I'm fine Farore!" Lin shoved her sister off. (Zelda do not plush further on that subject instead lets see talk about a certain Triangle and my gift.)-Lin (You know the secrets? Different, he called special, sorry it just seems so much like my father said on his death bed?) -Zelda (Oh really now, perhaps they shared similar ideas, my brother was considered a fool, like me he was cursed from birth.)-Lin (Huh?) -Zelda (I was born lame, he was born blind. His eyes were just white seas of tears according to my mom. Me I'm just limply Link. ) -Lin (How sad. Depressing tale, but tell me how do know about the triforce?) -Zelda  
(My brother, my twin brother and I worked as an altar boy and girl at the Temple of Time. He knew many things from the Sage Rauru who took care of us after both our parents died from the black death. Farore was a normal child she was adopted by a wealthy couple. No wanted her family of the lame and blind. In return she didn't want us said we just caused trouble for her. Her real name is Aryll of the Sky, but to the lord and lady she was Farore a girl prefect in every way. Cause of that couple she grew cold and vain until Lee was kidnapped.) -Lin. She was helped up by Zelda and Farore. "Thanks." she said.  
  
(What? Why was he kidnapped? Cause he was the Oni's grandson.) -Lin.  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Where is it? 


	3. Where is it?

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Agahnim, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Chapter 5: Where is it?  
  
Zelda was about to question Lin further when she saw the prince had come back. Lin who was leaning on a wall noticed something. "Wait a minute where is my sister?" cried Lin. This worried her so she put on her lucky cap. Farore was no where be seen. All there was a basket, the princess, the girl and the prince coming to them. "Zelda! Where is it?!" he yelled at her. He pulled out his whip. Zeus garbed Zelda who tried to fight back! "So girl tell or meet the same fate as your brother!" the prince sneered hated, evil and lust in his eyes. "Brother what is wrong?! Why are you acting like this?" she said pleading looking into his eyes. This wasn't Zeus but it was.  
Suddenly Farore came and was carrying both the Master Sword and the OOT (Ocarina of Time). She saw that Zelda had broken free only to have a whip fell on her. The princess didn't get hurt cause Farore took the blow. She had ran dropping the items. She barely was able to shield Zelda before a lash was dealt to her back. "Sister!" cried Lin as Farore was stuck. Both screamed. Zelda was worried, her brother was attacking was a civilian! "Damn from the heavens comes Farore! Always the hero, girl?" shouted Zeus. "No I'm no hero, just a fallen angle from above!" she cried as the whip came down on her.  
"Brother stop! Stop!" Zelda had tears in her eyes. Lin cried as blood dripped from her sister's back, "Stop it!" Lin cried. The Prince looked at her and smiled. "Zelda if you do not tell me the secret of the Triforce. Then this little one's time will fade just like her sister will." laughed the prince. He raised his whip this time for Lin. Farore despite her wounds ran to Lin. She tripped over the basket but made it to shield Lin in a hug just like she had done with Zelda. Another blow to Farore then another, another. Zelda couldn't stand this. She was about tackle her brother when something happen...  
She gasped as a triforce mark on her left hand started glowing. Zelda had Courage. Then she notice the prince's right hand .... Wisdom. Then she saw Farore's right, Power. The whole Triforce was right there in Hylian market. "That's the big secret?! Zelda?! That the Triforce went to their predestined owners when your father died?!!" the prince cried then fainted. As he fainted a shadow of the prince grew and transform into the Magician, Agahnim! As soon as the shadow left the prince fell limp and was laying unconscious on the ground.  
"And here I was thinking it was some legend?! Shouldn't of wasted magic controlling your brother Zelda. Pitiful young prince tried to attack me with that sword." Agahnim pointed to the Master Sword. Zelda looked at it. It was laying in a lot of apples only red apples. Lin however was looking at the OOT. It lay in only green apples. Each was equal distance from each girl. ( Grab the sword!) -Zelda (Grab the ocarina!)- Lin to Zelda. Zelda took to her common since, she ran to the sword and picked it up. (No Zelda the sword was in deep blood red apples: death and the Ocarina was in only forest grass green apples: life. Zelda you choose death over life?)-Lin but Zelda in rage would not listen.  
Lin watch as Zelda prepared herself for battle. ( Zelda in the quest for revenge and hated for a traitor is always the end for a hero. It is in any history book. You must show mercy even to the merciless. It was in daddy's code of honor. He said one day I would be a knight and so would Rinku , Lee to us.) - Lin cried cause Farore had fainted and fell on her. She could bearably hold her up. While Zelda was studying the enemy. Lin was studying where the OOT was. (Wait it disappeared! Like that thing going to help us now, Zelda we must save a least the Triforce! The sword too! We must fee not stay and fight -Lin cried she was alone. (Now surely we can't have that sister.)- a boy's voice in her head. Lin couldn't believe it it had been three years since she heard that voice. (Brother?!)-Lin.  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Chapter 6: The Blind Fairy Boy 


	4. Blind Fairy boy

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, its Miyamatos and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So dont steal or Ill hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Agahnim, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Note :I've been resting from typing cause I suffer from wrist problems in my right hand. I'm always accidentally injuring it! Good thing I've becoming familiar using my left hand again. I practice a lot drawing, writing, eating, ect. with it. Well I've updated, still story writing online is still new to me. So hard to type!  
  
Chapter 6: The Blind Fairy boy  
  
Zelda didn't hear the cries of joy from Lee, nor of a cry from Lin, a flutter of muffle wings, nor mostly anything at all. All she heard was the laughter of Agahnim. "That sword, dear Princess will never be for anyone! Sword of Evil's Blane? Hah ha! There will never be a hero! The foolish Prince Zeus! He sure wasn't one." Agahnim said as he dodge the Master Sword. Zelda swung wide causing a rip in Agahnim's robes. She had learn well from her brother who was a great teacher. Only the fact that he was very clumsily kept him from being a great sword master like Zelda and his father. "Darn it I missed! My brother is a hero! In my eyes he shall always be, my hero!" she said raising the sword she strike nothing?! She had death strike on Agahnim, but the sword went right though the dark magician! Like he was a ghost! "What the?!" Zelda screamed.  
  
(Lee is that you?!)-Lin. She looked at her brother, he looked the same. He had his golden brownish- blond hair short of just like hers, he was wearing a ocean blue tunic and cap complete with a feather. He wore a forest green blindfold over his eyes. Who she knew that they were pure white. He was now a little shorter than her. (What happen to you! Why are not wearing mostly forest green! Our favorite color!)-Lin. Lee was helping Farore off of her. She sighed in relief once their sis was off. (Lin, or shall say Din? Yes it's me! I'm wearing blue? Are you wearing green?! What the? Navi!! Never mind that nor what happen mind me! What happen to Farore! She's covered I think blood?! I feel a dark wet feeling on my hands. Navi heal her if she's looks bad.) - Lee cried to his hat. He laid Farore down and then felt his way over to Lin. There he sat down and began wipe the blood off his hands onto is tunic. With that done, he took his hat off and shook a ball of light out.  
(Is that a fairy? Brother you called me Din like old times.) -Lin studing the boy as he put the light blue fairy into his lap. She had never seen one in the real world, only in fantasy books. (Hey if Aryll is called Farore than why couldn't call you Lin, Din. Oh yes this is Navi, a she doesn't like to talk much. Always wonder why?) - Lee (But I thought fairies loved to talk a lot!) -Lin really surprised. "They do but Navi knows that if I bug Young Master Lee, he will be even more a clumsy fool! -Navi shouted into Lee's ear. Lee cried and covered his ears in pain. (Hey don't yell at my Lee!)-Lin she had always protected him as he did for her. (Your Lee he's mine girl! I kidnapped him for mistress Nayru Oracle (Or.) of Ages! )-Navi (You wer kidnapped by fairy!) laughed Lin. (She didn't kidnap me! She came to me one night and said to follow her. For she said she knew someone who knew about our parents death. She however did expect me to depend on her so much.)- Lee.  
(Or Or. Nayru didn't tell you were blind!)-Navi (Nor did she tell much about my parents. Besides that they fled Hyrule when Din and I were babies cause one was the hero and other the next Oracle of Ages! )- Lee. (So she did big deal she should been more clear on which twin to get! You are no hero blind boy!) (Will you just heal my sister!)- Lee. Navi instead healed Lin! (I meant Farore, Navi! Why you like this! You never like this!) moaned Lee. (She needed to healed too. You heal your own sister!)-Navi. (Fine! Er where is she? ) -Lee. He began to get down on all fours to feel if he could find her.  
Lin seeing her brother feeling the ground for Farore. Lin tired to help by taking his right hand and making him touch Farore's hair. (I could done by myself by listening to her breathing.)-Lee. (Really? Brother please heal our sis. If you can?)-Lin. (Healing spells take a lot of knowage to perform. I hope this works. Navi where are her wounds?)- Lee.  
  
To Lin's surprise, the fairy flew to each wound make a flying or bell sound at each one.  
  
(Here, here, and here are her worst. Looks like whip wounds.)-Navi. (Whip wounds?! I should never left you guys. I knew ill will would fall on you, but Nayru said if I stayed I would....) (Just heal your vain older sis.) -Navi. (Navi! I need to remember the spell!)-Lee.  
He took his blindfold and closed his eyes, me muttered ancient words and then placed his right hand over Farore's heart or place it would on her chest were it would be. As soon as he touched her, he fainted. Then the wounds faded away from Farore's back! (Silly boy! Healing is still too much for you!)-Navi. (Sister! Brother wake up!)-Lin. (What no need to yell, Farore is going to be okay. She'll awake soon) -Lee got up dusted off. ( Lee you are ..) -Lin. (Okay it's only for a few seconds that I faint. As soon as I can master that spell I'll never faint again )-Lee. (Still has practice sweet Lee till as good as me!Wait minute why do I hear a girl screaming?! )-Navi. In the distance was Zelda's "What the?!". (Hah just notice that fairy?! )-Lee.  
(I forgot about Zelda!)-Lin slapped her forehead. (Zelda who is Zelda?)-Lee. (The Princess of Hyrule you idiot boy!)-Navi. (Hyrule this Hyrule?! No wonder my family is here!)-Lee. (Come on! Zelda needs our help! )-Lin.  
  
She saw that the sword went right though the evil Agahnim, so did Navi. Lee cried for Navi to tell him what going on. He needed her but as always Navi flew off to were ever the action was. "Navi! Din!" cried the lost Lee, all he heard was girls screams and a man's laughter. The boy would cry tears but Nayru said Hero's don't cry. (Nayru is wrong heroes cry when alone. Navi says I'm no hero, she is right for without her I'm just a blind boy, not a just a blind fairy boy)-Lee.  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Intermission: Characters: Mine and others 


	5. Characters

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Agahnim, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Intermission: Characters: Mine and others  
  
Note: This is not part of the story but for your own enjoyment and you may learn something. Bottom line I want to know about you and your cast of original or fan characters First you get see mine in an example like this:  
  
Boy  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Hair:  
  
raised by:  
  
where he grew up:  
  
family:  
  
Pets:  
  
Wears:  
  
Weapons:  
  
Items:  
  
How he behaves in (games, books, comic books, T.V. shows, newspapers, magazines, stories, essays, real life?):  
  
How he behaves in fanfic usually:  
  
How he behaves in my fanfic:  
  
How he behaves around people:  
  
Interesting Fact:  
  
Girl  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Hair:  
  
raised by:  
  
where she grew up:  
  
family:  
  
Pets:  
  
Wears:  
  
Weapons:  
  
Items:  
  
How she behaves in (games, books, comic books, T.V. shows, newspapers, magazines, stories, essays, real life?):  
  
How she behaves in fanfic usually:  
  
How she behaves in my fanfic:  
  
How she behaves around people:  
  
Interesting Fact:  
  
Now to fill it!  
  
Name: Lin (nicknames are Link and Din)  
  
Age: 10  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Hair: golden blond  
  
raised by: her parents till 4 years of age, then Rauru to 7, then her older sister Farore  
  
where she grew up: born in Hyrule, taken away to Calatia as a baby, returned to Hyrule at 4 1/2 to be raise as altar girl at the temple of time, then at a small apple orchard in Calatia, finally lived as a traveler and adventurer having no real home, till she died  
  
family: Older sister Farore and a twin brother Lee  
  
Pets: 3 dogs named Leanne, Gabby, and Zelda , a pig named Sally, 2 kittens named Goddess and Master  
  
Wears: yellow dress and a muddy cap, but a clean forest emerald green dress with apron and cap is favorite thing to wear  
  
Weapons: her telepathy, skills in math and reading, her sword?  
  
Items: whatever is handy  
  
How she behaves in (games, books, comic books, T.V. shows, newspapers, magazines, stories, essays, real life?) : isn't in anything expect my log book and in my fan fic here  
  
How she behaves in fanfic usually: like me when I was four-ten? and of course a girl Link  
  
How she behaves in my fanfic: like me when I was four or ten? and of course a girl Link  
  
How she behaves around people: Depends on what people she meets  
  
Interesting Fact: Her story was part of a bigger story that was 156? pages long I think about the beginning and the end to Adventure of Link (AOL), a novel version explaining that Link's past and future before and after Zelda one and two.  
  
Name: Rinku (nicknames are Lee, blind fairy boy, and Little Brother)  
  
Age: 10  
  
Eyes: white (he's blind!)  
  
Hair: golden brownish-blond  
  
raised by: his parents till 4 years of age, then Rauru to 7, then Navi the fairy, and Or. Nayru.  
  
where he grew up: born in Hyrule, was taken to Calatia as a baby, returned to Hyrule at 4 1/2 to be raise as altar girl at the temple of time, then to Labrynna to become an a Oracle's Apprentice, servant to Young Princess of 6 years of age, Ambi, and an Ocarina boy  
  
family: Older sister Farore and a twin brother Lee  
  
Pets: 2 gold fish: Epona and Stormy, later a horse: Catherine (Cathy)  
  
Wears: a ocean blue tunic and cap complete with a feather, a forest green blindfold over his eyes. but prefers something like his twin sister a clean forest emerald green tunic with boots and cap, any color blindfold over his eyes  
  
Weapons: his walking stick? magic and his fairy Navi!  
  
How he behaves in (games, books, comic books, T.V. shows, newspapers, magazines, stories, essays, real life?): like Lin, isn't in anything expect my log book and in my fan fic here  
  
How he behaves in fanfic usually: er a blind Link,  
  
How he behaves in my fanfic: er a blind Link or a cross between Don (the purple one) and Leo (the blue one) from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?  
  
How he behaves around people: shy and doesn't talk much, likes to stay out of trouble  
  
Interesting Fact: Originally he wasn't to be in this story! In fact the , he was only showed in the sequel/prequel (Lost Legends: For a Mask of Man Eater Dragon) to the sequel (Lost Legends: a girl's view) of Lost Legends: the female hero) . (Yes I have written 343? pages for this series, yes series. All works of mine are part of a series.) Where he was the main character. Are you glad I put him in?  
  
Now for Zelda examples like this:  
  
Game: The Legend of Zelda (Zelda 1, 1986)  
  
Name: Zelda  
  
Age: 13,14?  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
raised by: Impa (for sure) and parents?  
  
where she grew up: castle, Hyrule  
  
family:?  
  
Wears: Simple Red dress and cap  
  
Weapons: none (Hey in my fics she has a bow and a fire rod)  
  
How she behaves in game: is trapped in fire, and is wise  
  
How she behaves in fanfic usually: ?  
  
How she behaves in my fanfic: is super hype up and sugar high, loves her linky, is sad cause people don't take her seriously only Link does  
  
How she behaves around people: ah, only is around Impa & Link  
  
Interesting Fact: She's human, no pointed ears at all  
  
Game: Wind Waker (WW, 2003) (Zelda 10)  
  
Name: Aryll  
  
Age: 5 to 9 ?  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Hair: Blond (has her hair in pigtails)  
  
raised by: Her Grandma?  
  
where she grew up: Outset Island, the hut the farest west with a porch looking out to sea family: Big Brother Link (I'm guessing he's 3 to 7 years older than her like 10,11, 12? ), Grandma  
  
Pets: a ton of seagulls  
  
Wears: (at first) a sleeveless light blue dress with red flowers, two bracelets on each wrist, sandals on feet (then) a sleeveless magenta dress with pirate skulls every else the same  
  
Weapons: her telescope? Voice? Screams?  
  
How she behaves in (games, books, comic books, T.V. shows, newspapers, magazines, stories, essays, real life?): "Aoy! Big Brother" , panicky, love those seagulls, looking at stuff and of course adores her brother and does what her Grandma wants  
  
How she behaves in fanfic usually: like the little sister you never had  
  
How she behaves in my fanfic: like my little sister Rachel  
  
How she behaves around people: she sees them in her own way, noticing details and wants to steal a certain pirate things  
  
Interesting Fact: She was the first official girl Link that you saw, er can't closer than a sister! Second would be her mom.  
  
Note now for two Links: All Links wear a green tunic and hat, boots; have Zelda as a great friend, are good with the sword, are the race Hylian are left handed  
  
Game: Ocarina of Time (OOT, 1998)(Zelda 5)  
  
Name: Link  
  
Age: 10 or 17 depends  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
raised by: the kokiri, mostly likely Saria  
  
where he grew up: Kokiri Forest, Lost Woods, Hyrule after he is 10 or so er ????  
  
family:? both parents died in Great War, mother left him to the Deku Tree  
  
Pets: Epona, a cow, and two Pocket Cucoos (that he loses)  
  
Wears: depends on age: 10-just the tunic, all green hat, 17- tunic with white turtle-neck undershirt and white leggings,  
  
Weapons: a lot (my favorite is bow, cause I love horseback archery)  
  
How he behaves in game: Like you  
  
How he behaves in fanfic general: is the favorite one to write about so he can be anything  
  
How he behaves in my fanfic: depends on age, or a boy me? Oh sometimes like my big brother  
  
How he behaves in Manga: wants to explore the world that's his dream, is really worried about Zelda  
  
How he behaves around people: know to have sense of humor, is bullied by Mido, so I'm guessing he is kind of guy that stands up to his enemies and tries his best to not get him or others into trouble or despair  
  
Interesting Fact: He remains a favorite Link for me [Maria (Epona(Elena)] and many others. Even if me (the author) doesn't always get why so many girls are head over heels for a Video Game Character? Er Link reminds too much of my brother and so many other boys, and surprise girls including myself  
  
Oracle of Seasons/Ages (Zelda 7 & 8)  
  
Name: Link  
  
Age: 13 or 14?  
  
Eyes: blue  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
raised by: ?  
  
where he grew up:? (in comic on a farm)  
  
family: ? (in comic two grandparents, a mom who died when he was 3 or 4, also has a great ancestor Raven)  
  
Pets: his horse Epona? Ricky (a kangaroo with boxing gloves), Moosh, (a blue winged bear), Dimtiri (a red Dodongo) (in comic a Cucco called Pyoko)  
  
Wears: a tunic and cap with a white under shirt, and brown leggings  
  
Weapons/items: seed shooter, sword, Harp of Ages, a list of objects  
  
How he behaves in game: Like you  
  
How is in Manga: oh lets just say he loves animals and wants to life his own life despite what his grandfather says  
  
How he behaves in fanfic general: ?  
  
How he behaves in my fanfic: hasn't been in one yet er maybe?  
  
How he behaves around people: (In comic he likes to perform with his sword, and would do anything for a friend)  
  
Interesting Fact: He was only Link to be in two games release at same time.  
  
Now let me end this with this:  
  
Thank-you for reading my works and to the few people who review any my works!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks.  
  
Next Part: Intermission #2 : Reviews and one more Character 


	6. Reviews and Questions

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Agahnim, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Intermission #2 : Reviews and Questions  
  
Note: This is not part of the story but for your own enjoyment and you may learn something. ( I short lied about answering reviews here):  
  
Reviews! (Review, Answer, Note):  
  
First one is from J Pine (he and the others are from fictionpress) who sent me this for Lost Legends Chapter: 1:  
  
Great Stuff so far! I'm sure there are gonna be people saying this stuff should be on fanfiction.net or something...but better that it's here ! :) I laughed when I saw the reference to Joseph Blanchette (I'm a big fan of the Legendary Frog flash animations) So anyhow, keep up the great work, and hope to see more of this story and stories like this! Please R&R one of my stories!  
  
This how I answered:  
  
Joseph Blanchette I know him? I have only one friend on line really before today her is Kelly! No I don't know him! I put him in there is people who or don't know him to be cooler cause of me! So I updated! Look at the site! Look at the site!  
  
Note on review and answer: - I love your works J Pine. I'll review soon! You can see them at fictionpress along with a short story called Tucker by me epona(elena. I got my first reviews from people on fictionpress because I had my mom upload the stories at first. Big mistake cause she uploaded at you guess it at : fictionpress I had to first fix that, then do some more editing and of course yell at my mom for making a big mistake! Notice I make a lot of spelling mistakes. I loath spelling tests and things like that, but I don't mind vocabulary. Well at least writing here is improving my skills in English. No I do know Joseph Blanchette, but he has cool movies!  
  
Next is BookMunkey who sent me this for Lost Legends Chapter: 1:  
  
uhh... don't fanfics go on fanfiction.net? just a thought...  
  
This how I answered:  
  
Yes they are there! But accidentally loaded on the wrong site. : P  
  
Note on review and answer: - same as above note: a big mistake!  
  
Next is Mischievous Storm who sent me this for Lost Legends: Chapter: 1:  
  
The plot's good, but some spots are hard to read.  
  
Note on review and answer: - hey edited and I am new! Thanks for saying the plot is good!  
  
Now to reviews from this site: fanfiction.net :  
  
My good author and now online friend dan heron give this to say about my works: Reviews For: My sister and my story  
  
dan heron 2004-06-03 1 Signed Hi Elena, I'm starting to read your fics. I liked this one a lot, but it was too short, I would have loved it even more if it were a bit longer ; Be sure I'll read the rest of your stories soon. Oh, and I just uploaded a new story, I hope you like it   
  
For: A Link thought the Ages: Lost, Time, Navi 1&2:  
  
dan heron 2004-06-06 2 Signed Good start. I'm waiting for the next chapters   
  
For: Lost Legends the female hero:  
  
dan heron 2004-06-06 3 Signed It got confusing when many characters start to talk in the same paragraph. You should make a new one each time a new characters starts talking. Besides that, this is pretty good.  
  
This how I answered with reviews of my own about his works:  
  
Review for The family of a Hero by dan heron, June 1, 2004  
  
Dear Dan Heron, I just could not wait for this story to finish. I love you putting the language From Kasuto of Kataan . I also saw your lovely and very, very, good sketches and drawings. I love descansando and secuestradounaprince the best! Please keep up the great work and cont. on with your best work. Oh if you have time read my stories and Review for them. Thank-you. ¡ Adíos! -Epona ( Elena  
  
P.S.- It's so cool your from Mexico. Thought I have lived in Southern CA, USA all my life, I never been to Mexico. I been 20 minutes away from it!? The only country I visited was Canada. E-mail me if you want to learn more.  
  
Review for Kidnapping a Princess by dan heron  
  
Dear Dan Heron, June 5, 2004  
  
Thank you for one this story and two reading my lil sister's story. You should read Lost Legends (the female hero) next it's my favorite! Anyway another great story your writing. Go Zelda hit that prince! I hate boys thinking Zelda's weak. She is a hero herself! How she be weak? Especially when Impa is her nanny!Bye, lovely art and stories you have! -Epona ( Elena  
  
Review for Kidnapping a Princess by dan heron, June , 2004  
  
Dear Dan Heron,  
  
Again Thank you for one this story and two, reading my stories. Interesting the princess is kidnapped and no one besides that idiot prince takes it seriously. Hmm characters studying up for going into a University? All good ideas come from knowage. Don't steal it (knowage) or you won't understand. (Hear that Deas and anyone else out there!) Also don't worry if you don't get many reviews per chapter! they're sure to come soon, just be patient. Bye for now and keep it up! -Epona ( Elena  
  
P.S.- I've been resting from typing cause I suffer from wrist problems in my right hand. I'm always accidentally injuring it! Good thing I've becoming familiar using my left hand again. I practice a lot drawing, writing, eating, ect. with it. Well I've updated, still story writing online is still new to me. Also saw con amigos and must saw you're style of amine is to die for!  
  
Note on reviews and answers:  
  
Again I spell way to badly and is either to too sleepy or busy to correct them. To Dan, I trying my best to edit all my works so it's easier to read but I still need to work on it.  
  
This how I answered with reviews of my own about her works: My other good author and now online friend Habuki give this to say about my works:  
  
For: My sister and my story  
  
Habuki 2004-06-08 Hm, a very funny story. I enjoyed it, keep up the good work  
  
For: A Link thought the Ages: Lost, Time, Navi 1&2:  
  
Habuki 2004-06-08 Hm, interesting story. A good concept.  
  
For: Lost Legends the female hero: Habuki 2004-06-08 Its good to think about the other sexes, Hyrule was a land like Camelot, where men only mattered. Good to see the females getting in on the action.  
  
For: Poes and Songs Habuki 2004-06-08 Hee, very amusing. I really don't like most Zelda comedies, but this one was great.  
  
Review for Habuki on her story Ocarina of Time June 2, 2004  
  
Wow that is the best rated R Zelda story! This is one of the longest and first fanfictions I have read. I began reading it on Dec. 18, 2004. I love the Navi and Link movements and the kissing! Everyone should read this! Good use on Japanese! I could never type a story this long. Please R&R... Read and Review my works. I beg you to update soon!  
  
Note on reviews and answers: Thank-you! I'm glad I made you laugh and simile! I going to re read your works again. Yes I did read them! I want to give you a full depth review when I'm done. I still trying to review for others and still want you to update soon!  
  
and lastly my first reviewer on this site! It was for Link & Elena? :  
  
fhi 2004-05-26 Anonymous You know what I though happened to Navi? I always imagined her getting sucked into a bug zapper when she flew into that light at the end of the game.  
  
Note on review and answer: I wonder if they had bug Zappers in Zelda world?? Nice to know that, I think. Personally I like Navi. Hey can't we all get a little annoying.  
  
Next and last up is Questions to my readers (you!)  
  
1. Please tell me how like this story so far.  
  
2. Or how I can improve it?  
  
3. I do have picture/drawings for this fic, would you like to see them?  
  
4. Do want know more about me?  
  
5. Do you want to see my 73 very good drawings of the Legend of Zelda? I post them as soon as I get scanner.  
  
6. Why did I write this?  
  
7. Where should put my art online?  
  
8. Where should put this story and others online on a site besides this one?  
  
9. How get Italic or anything like that on this site?!  
  
10. Will you review please?  
  
That's it reader person who I enjoy that you have read a story from me! Hope you have Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening, Day or whatever! Bye!  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. Oh any other special stuff is found at Link & Elena? the place where anything goes: like: Letters, Reviews, Life stories, Characters, Answers, Bios; it's the story that's meant to be messed up!  
  
Next Part: Chapter 7: A Sword in the Wrong Hands. 


	7. A real life Lin! Reviews!

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't steal or I'll hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Agahnim, Zelda, Zeus, Impa, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Note : I will be resting from typing cause I suffer from wrist problems in my right hand. I'm always accidentally injuring it! Good thing I've becoming familiar using my left hand again. I practice a lot drawing, writing, eating, ect. with it. Well I've updated, still story writing online is still new to me. So hard to type! Net update will be hopefully in the next two to four weeks! In mean time R&R, rest and relax er read and review!  
  
Other Note: I know you were expecting the next chapter but this couldn't wait .  
  
Intermission #4 : A real life Lin! Reviews!  
  
A real life Lin:  
  
epona(elena,  
  
The following review has been submitted to: some respect please? Chapter: 1  
  
From: Rach()  
  
interesting I know the feeling people tend to think that because I'm disabled that I can't do anything and sometimes treat me as if I got the plague. keep up the good work  
  
Yeah this kind of person I really wanted to review. Is your name is Rachel? My little sis is named Rachel. For the first eight years of my life I was in Special ED cause of a hearing problem I have. I hear louder than the normal hearing range. People said I was a "Hylian" with round ears. I have very sensitive ears. Most doctors said before one I was maybe deaf in one ear, the right one. An ear infection caused the "Hylian" ears. Loud low pitch and multiple (or background) noises hurt my poor ears. This affected my life forever cause not only for my height did people tease me but for my "Hylian" ears. I grew up with kids with all kinds of "Special" kids. Kids with cruses and gifts. We are just "Special" not different. I have one best friend Nicole who is two years older than me. She could not say one word till she was ten. I myself couldn't talk till I was three. Nicole is one of nicest people in the world but with a deformed face from birth people fear her. To my eyes she the most caring, pretty, and beautiful girl young woman in my life. We know each other since I was in the first grade, six. If you see one of us "Special" kids remember this: We all are once the boy without a fairy.  
  
Thank you for reviewing, Maria Elena Pen Name: Epona(Elena aka Elena  
  
P.S.- Rach please e-mail you you can. Also look up me up at fanfiction.net. You will love my fan fic Lost Legends the female hero. You are such my main girl Lin! Also look me up at kasuto.net. Soon I will have two more stories one at fictionpress.net: The "special" kid and two on both the others: The Fairy Boy and #3= 3 Girls of Wisdom or Girls Rule!  
  
Two reviews for you guessed it Dan Heron and Habuki, my most loyal readers so far:  
  
Dan Heron-  
  
Elena is holding a big sign: "I've updated 3 stories one on fictionpress.net and one on both fanfiction.net and kasuto.net! Please review!" to readers she says : "If you wondering what the beep kasuto.net is well just say one the best Zelda sites ever! Oh about the Zelda site: Its ran by, I think, a 19 year old guy from the Southwestern suburbs of Chicago, Illinois, USA. This where Dan gets his Hylian Language! I'm still learning but if I got a A in Español (Spanish) 1 (uno) then I can get an A in Hylian! Also his story sounds short like Kasuto's. Oh Link is always smart!"  
  
-Your loyal reviewer-  
  
Epona ( Elena  
  
P.S.- Three questions: "Why aren't you on kasuto.net? Will you e-mail me?" and "Where's more art that's still to die for!" Yells: "I'll review every time I update!" She gets on hands and knees "Update Dan! Please!"  
  
Habuki-  
  
Elena is holding a big sign: "I've updated 3 stories one on fictionpress.net and one on both fanfiction.net and kasuto.net! Please review!" to readers she says : "Read her works or you miss out! If you wondering what the beep kasuto.net is well just say one the best Zelda sites ever! Oh about the Zelda site: Its ran by, I think, a 19 year old guy from the Southwestern suburbs of Chicago, Illinois, USA. Thank-you for reviewing! I'm glad I made you laugh and simile! I going to re read your works again. Yes I did read them! I want to give you a full depth review when I'm done. I still trying to review for others and still want you to update soon!  
  
-Your loyal reviewer-  
  
Epona ( Elena  
  
P.S.- Never tell anyone my last name! Or else!  
  
Another P.S.- Er what's an you're aim or Taidusu. I don't know much Japanese! I loved the part where who has just woken up Link is blowing on Navi to dry her from her Crystal. Also a lot of other parts too.  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. Oh any other special stuff is found at Link & Elena? the place where anything goes: like: Letters, Reviews, Life stories, Characters, Answers, Bios; it's the story that's meant to be messed up!  
  
Oh read Tucker!  
  
Next Part: Chapter 7: A Sword in the Wrong Hands. 


End file.
